Snake Bite
by Catiel Winree
Summary: Son Miyuki goes for a normal walk in the woods. At least, she's thinking that's the case.  Story from another FF Account that I'm no longer using as often...


This is something I (Miyuki [obviously NOT my real name]) did for an English summer school project thingummy… It is not supposed to be anything BIG and SPECIAL beyond the fact that it explains how my OC became blind (spoiler, I guess...). I am currently trying to figure out a way TO write it without changing much, but I'm not entirely sure.

DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T FREAKIN OWN DBZ AND I NEVER CLAIMED TO!

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine<p>

* * *

><p>Snake Bite<p>

Son Miyuki stretched as she got out of bed. She looked out the window as the sun was just starting to come up over the horizon and smiled, "It's going to be a lovely day." She said to no one in particular. She moved quickly over to her closet and pulled out a short white tank top. Pulling the shirt over her silver hair, pulling her hair out of it when she got it on. She went further into the closet and grabbed a pair of running shorts, frowning slightly. "These must be a new pair," she thought as she put them on, ripping a hole in the back seams to let her silver, monkey-like tail move freely out the back before she wrapped it around her waist. She shrugged it off and headed down the stairs, stretching again as she went.

"Mornin' Chi-Chi." She said cheerily to her black-haired sister-in-law standing in front of the stove, "Whatcha doin?" she asked cheekily, already knowing the answer to the question. Chi-Chi looked back over her shoulder at the tall Saiyan woman at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think I'm doing you brainless buffoon," she joked, replying to Miyuki's playful banter, "I'm making breakfast. And it'll be done here in a little bit." Miyuki smiled wide, her dark, silver-blue eyes shining with delight at the prospect of Chi-Chi's cooking.

"I guess it's a good thing that my little brother isn't back from his escapades on Namek yet." She laughed, "It'd be gone before I got back from my morning run!" she frowned slightly as she saw the sad look that flickered across Chi-Chi's face, "Oh, don't worry Chi-Chi. He'll be back soon." She patted her sister-in-law on the back, "I'll wake Gohan up for ya if ye want." Before she got an answer she went to the bottom of the stairs again, sucking in a breath, "GOOOOOOHAN! BREAKFAST SOON!" she smiled as she turned back to Chi-Chi, "Well. I'm gonna go for a run now. I'll see ye in a bit okay? Oh, and could you make those blueberry pancakes of yours? I love those!" smiling, she trudged out the front door pulling her waist length straight hair into a ponytail as she went.

Chi-Chi laughed quietly to herself at the older woman's antics. She loved her recently newfound sister-in-law; Miyuki was a lot like her little brother in many aspects, making it relatively easy for Chi-Chi and the rest of the gang to accept her. For one thing, Miyuki was just as big of a glutton as Goku was, both of them loved to eat. Secondly, unlike most of her race, Miyuki never did enjoy the way that the Saiyan's conquered other planets. She always believed that they should make friends with them, instead of completely wiping them out. That got her marked as a weakling, even though she is as big of a fighter as Goku. Chi-Chi scowled to herself, she couldn't believe that Miyuki's own people treated her as a weakling just because she liked helping people more than hurting them; it made her angry when she thought about it. Chi-Chi shook her head and started on the blueberry pancakes that she knew Miyuki loved so much.

Miyuki delighted in the fact that her somewhat adopted family lived up in the mountains. It meant more adventure for her on her morning walks, though usually she just ended up somewhere under a tree, napping. She smiled to herself, whistling a tune she had heard somewhere. She turned off of the path leading from the house and walked through the trees. Breathing deeply she sighed, she loved the serenity of the whole setting. As per usual, she found her favorite tree and scampered up it like the monkey she was, stopping on one of the lower branches to stretch herself out and bask in the sun.

Miyuki sat there for a few minutes before she sighed and jumped out of the tree, rolling as she hit the ground, glad with the fact that she still trained to keep her athletic build as it has always been. She folded her arms across her chest and headed home. Then she heard a scream. She swiveled to her left and right. There it was again, someone was calling for help just east of her. She took off in that direction, stopping when she arrived in a clearing.

There, huddled back against a tree was a young girl, and right in front of her was the biggest snake that Miyuki had ever seen. She grabbed a rock that was by her foot and threw it at the giant reptile, yelling "Hey over here big guy!" the snake turned its attention on the silver-haired Saiyan. It slithered towards her, hissing dangerously. Miyuki crouched slightly, taking a fighting stance. When the snake was close enough it reared its head, ready to attack. Miyuki dodged slightly, catching it behind the head just as it passed her, but the snake had already readied it's venom for a bite. The poisonous substance practically threw itself into the Saiyan warrior's eyes, blinding her instantly.

Miyuki roared in pain, but did not let go of the snake as she snapped its spine and hurled it off into the distance. She rubbed at her eyes as she fell to her knees, seeking out for the girl's life energy, a skill that she had learned by living with her little brother and his friends. Everything has an energy reading, you just need to listen for it most of the time in order to find it. She didn't really need to look for the little girl's because she soon felt the weight of the young human pressing down on her, hugging her, and crying.

"Hey, hey. You're alright now sweetie." She whispered softly into the little girl's ear. "That snake isn't going to hurt anyone anymore." She tried to open her eyes, but grunted quietly with pain. "Well. Not that it'd do me any good anyways." She muttered, as she stood up, pulling a bandana out of the pocket of her shorts and wrapping it around her eyes. She knew she was blind, and she knew there would be nothing anyone would be able to do about it.

Feeling out the little girl's shoulder Miyuki squeezed it. "Do you know your way home from here little one?" she asked. She felt the girl nod, "Well, hurry up and run home now, okay? Don't wander off into the woods by yourself again. It's not safe." She smiled to herself as she heard the girl's footsteps disappear through the trees. "Okay." She thought to herself. "Now I have to try and find _my_ way home."

Whether it was her knowledge of the forest or sheer dumb luck, Miyuki found her way back to the house she shared with her brother and Chi-Chi. She had wandered by a stream on her way and had washed her eyes and soaked her bandana before wrapping it around her head again, but the snake's venom was still making her eyes burn and itch furiously. It took all of her self control to not start digging at her eyes with her fingernails to get it to stop.

Stumbling through the door, she groped her way around until she found a chair. She collapsed in it immediately. Chi-chi was standing by the stove, back turned as she asked, "Back already? You usually take longer on your morning strolls than that." Miyuki's reply was a grunt in acknowledgement. Chi-chi must've heard the pain behind the grunt, for she turned around and screamed slightly.

"Miyuki! What happened?" she cried, as she walked over to the table.

"Don't. Mess. With. Snakes." Was all that Miyuki had time to say before she passed out from the pain.


End file.
